Secretly In Love With You
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: Sequel to Don't You Forget About Me. Cat and Robbie are in love and just can't control their feelings. Is keeping their love a secret a good idea? Or will it take a turn for the worst? Cabbie. Fluff. Love. Friendship.
1. Just Kiss Me Please

**A/N: Soooo**

**What ever happened to Cat and Robbie after that Saturday detention? Hmmmm…**

**Narrator POV**

The old man mopped the floors of Hollywood Arts as students filled the halls. Talking, dancing, singing; completely normal for a Monday morning.

One thing he loved about his job was watching the students interact. Most of the things surprised him for the most part. Each part of the hallway had a different group of teens.

Towards the front were the popular kids, on the staircase were the musicians, and at the end were the nerds. The actors usually spent their time in the Black Box Theater at this time. Now the popular kids were the musicians and actors that were just a little better than all the others, making them popular.

What really bothered him about this school was how cliquey they all were.

As he walked over the garbage can to throw away some trash, something caught his eye.

A skinny boy with a curly hair and glasses, standing at the end of the hallway, had his eye caught on something in the front of the hall. He held a piece of paper in his hand and he was blushing like crazy.

The old man followed his gaze until it landed on a petite red headed girl. She was standing in the middle of the popular group, no longer listening to the blonde that was talking to her. Instead she was smiling back at the curly haired boy with the glasses.

The boy waved to her, and she winked in return right before the bell rang.

The man shook his head, smiling at the young forbidden love in front of him before he brought the mop back to the janitor's closet.

…

_**I could never forget about you.**_

Cat reread the text over and over again, her heart soaring right out of her chest. She felt her cheeks heat up and she tried her best to hide her phone from the teachers view.

_**Meet me in the janitor's closet in 5:***_

She took a deep breath before hitting the send button.

Only seconds later she got a response.

_**I'll be there:***_

Cat blushed, her heart beating loudly as she raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Valentine?" Their teacher asked.

"May I use the restroom?" Cat asked.

She just nodded her head, going back to what she was writing on the board. Cat smiled widely, shoving her phone in her hand bag before casually walking out the door.

She looked around the empty halls before rushing to the bathroom. She fixed her hair and makeup, making sure nothing was out of place quickly before she ran out, making her way to the janitor's closet.

She opened the heavy door, relieved to find that he wasn't there yet. She sat on one of the trash bin, getting lost in her thoughts.

She was completely terrified but ecstatic at the same time. She knows that she should have probably just forgotten about everything that happened Saturday and moved on. But when she saw him this morning, she just couldn't help herself.

All her passed relationships went to shit and she didn't feel the same thing with those other guys that she felt with Robbie. Robbie made her happy, something she hadn't been in a long time.

Things might have happened quickly Saturday, but Robbie was different. There was something about him. She wasn't sure what it was but it was something that she never had with a guy before.

The click of the door opening brought her out of her thoughts and off of the trash bin, straightening out her dress.

Just the sight of him made her stomach flip and she wanted to wrap her arms around him and hug him forever but she didn't know what they were or what they were going to be.

She doesn't even know why she told him to meet her there. She just desperately wanted to see him.

"Hi." He said softly after shutting the door quietly.

"Hi…" She said shyly, blushing the same color as her hair.

He smiled dreamily at her, waiting for her to say something but at the same time not wanting her to because staring at her was just enough.

"I just-…" Cat spoke up, breaking the long silence. "I just really wanted to see you." She smiled lightly.

He smiled back. "You look really pretty." He complimented, twirling a strand of her red curly hair.

She giggled, bringing her hand up to gently touch his. She squeezed, keeping it locked in hers as she brought them down to their sides, pulling them just a little closer to each other.

She swung them back and forth, staring into his eyes.

But something changed. She lost all confidence when she noticed where this would lead to. She became terrified and nervous. She was afraid of her feelings. She knew what she wanted but at the same time she knew she couldn't have it.

She bolted out the door, leaving him there, utterly confused. But as soon as she heard the door slam shut, she stopped.

What was she doing?

Why did she ask him to leave class, just so she could run?

No.

She wasn't going to do that to him.

She turned back around, entering the closet once again.

He looked at her confused.

"Just kiss me please." She begged her heart pounding.

"I was hoping you would ask." He smiled, grabbing her waist and pulling her toward him.

Her hands gripped his curls as their lips crashed in a passionate kiss. She felt the adrenaline run through her veins just by the feeling of his lips on hers again. She smiled into the kiss, all her worries swept to the back of her mind as she got on her tippy toes.

He squeezed her waist as she continued to play with his hair. She bit his lip before sliding her tongue in with his.

She felt him tense up, noticing he was getting nervous. So she wrapped her arms fully around his neck, kissing him harder.

They were so caught up in their love, that neither of them heard the janitor walk in until they heard him clear his throat.

They broke apart, looking at the old man who was standing there with a smile on his face. He knew something was going on between those two.

They blushed, Cat immediately apologizing.

"No, don't mind me." He smiled, grabbing a roll of paper towels from the shelf. He waved lightly before exiting, leaving them alone again.

Cat started to laughing hysterically, burying her face in his chest.

"That was so embarrassing…" She mumbled as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's kind of funny actually." He laughed with her.

"Really funny." She laughed some more, lifting her head to look at him.

She brought her lips to his again in a sweet kiss.

"I love you…" She mumbled, separating.

"I love you too…" He smiled; his heart ready to beat out of his chest.

He hugged her close, swaying her back and forth as he kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Wanna come over after school?" He asked suddenly, making her jump a little.

"Like…come over your house?" She asked happily.

"Yeah." He shrugged, just winging it at this point.

"I mean…yeah! I would love to!" She smiled. "But I'll need a ride. Britney drove me to school today."

"I can drive you." He smiled, still holding her close in his arms. "But we'll have to wait for everyone to leave school. I mean unless…" He trailed off.

"We should probably wait…" She said softly, avoiding his eyes.

"Hey…" He whispered, rubbing noses with her. "I understand…" He trailed off, knowing neither of them wanted to discuss that yet.

"Okay…" She breathed, kissing him softly. "We should get back to class. Bell is going to ring soon." She said, leaning into his frame and resting her head on his shoulder contentedly.

"You don't seem motivated." He teased.

"Because I wanna stay like this…" She whined, leaning up and kissing his neck softly.

He shivered, subconsciously holding her closer.

"Well if we don't leave now the bell will ring and we have to wait for the halls to be empty." He said. "You don't want to be late to class do you?"

She shrugged. "But I'm with you." She smiled softly.

…

_**Bring your car to the back of the school. Be there in 5. – Cat3**_

Robbie sat in his car, patiently waiting for Cat come out. He was only waiting for about 5 minutes before she came out. She opened up the trunk, throwing her bag in. Robbie had gotten out of the car to open up the passenger side door for her.

"Thanks." She giggled, kissing his cheek before sitting down.

Once they were both in they pulled out of the school.

"It's so hot out." Cat said, turning on the air.

Robbie chuckled, loving how at home she was making herself.

"I have a pool." He commented.

"Nice. We can stop at my place first so I can get my suit. And my dad will want to meet you before I go over your house too." She said, smiling out her window.

"O-Oh okay…" He stuttered nervous to meet her father AND see her in her bathing suit.

"Don't be nervous. He'll love you." She soothed. "I do, so he will too." She said confidently, pecking his cheek.

Robbie desperately wanted to know what all this was. Were they dating?

He had no idea. All he knew was that that would be a messy conversation and he wanted to enjoy this while it lasted.

She gave him direction to her house, and it turned out, she lived right around the block from him.

She lived in a small blue ranch with a white picket fence and daisies all along the driveway. It was a perfect little house for a perfect little girl, he thought.

"Come on." She smiled, jumping out the car.

Robbie took a deep breath before following her up to the door. She swung open the door, walking into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked sweetly.

"Nah I'm good, thank you." He smiled, admiring the pictures on her walls.

"Daddy!" She called out, taking a sip of a water bottle.

"What's up baby girl?" A husky voice said, before a tall man came walking down the hallway.

"Who's this?" He asked, looking at Robbie before extending his hand.

"I'm Robbie." He smiled, shaking the man's large hand.

"I'm going to go over Robbie's house for a few hours. He lives right around the block. Is that okay?" She asked, walking over to them.

"Will your parents be home?" He asked, looking at him.

"Daddyyyy…" Cat whined, filled with embarrassment before going to her room to grab her suit.

"No it's fine." Robbie looked at Cat. "He's just being a responsible parent." Robbie smiled looking at him.

"See angel." Her dad said as she came back seconds later. "I like him already." He chuckled, patting him on the back.

"Thank you, Mr. Valentine." Robbie nodded formally.

"Call me Mike." He smiled. "So your parents?" He asked again.

"Oh yeah, well it's…" Robbie trailed off, checking the time. "It's 2:00 now so they should be home by 3." He said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Alright then." He smiled at Cat. "No later than ten, okay son?" He said firmly, looking at Robbie.

"Yes Mr-" He stopped himself. "Mike." He smiled, shaking his hand again.

"Thanks Daddy!" Cat smiled, hugging her dad and kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome sweet heart." As she let go, grabbing Robbie's hand.

"No later than ten!" He said again as Cat dragged him out the door.

"How did I do? Do you think he liked me?" Robbie asked once they were in the car.

"Are you kidding me? He loved you! See, you had nothing to worry about." She giggled.

"You think so?" Robbie smiled, pulling onto his street.

"I know so." She smiled before looking out her window.

She gawked at the site she saw.

Mansions everywhere. Houses five times bigger than hers.

"So which ones yours?" She asked with a laugh.

Robbie turned red, feeling embarrassed. "This one." He said, turning into a long drive way that led up to a very large house, probably one of the biggest on the street.

"Holy shit!" She said smiling, surprising Robbie by cursing. "This is where you live?! That's so cool!" She said giddily.

He laughed at her excitement, getting out and opening the door for her.

The house was big and made of brick. It had four white columns in the front and two big red doors. It had many windows and a balcony on the side, going around to the back of the house too. There were flowers and trees everywhere in an organized fashion. There was a white fence in the back, surrounding is very large yard.

It looked like something out a magazine.

He smiled, looping hands with her as he walked her up to the door.

He went to open the door, before noticing it was locked. He knocked a few times, earning barking from what sounded like a large dog.

"Greta! It's me Robbie!" He called from outside.

They heard something in Spanish before the door was opened to reveal a small Hispanic woman with a dust pan in her hand.

"Sorry mijo, you know me. Always being careful." She said in a thick accent.

"You have magnum though." He smiled, petting the large German shepherd who came running towards them.

"Well, who is this?" Greta asked, gesturing to Cat who had become very shy. "Muy bonita, muy muy." She smiled, hugging her.

"Gracias senora." Cat blushed, petting magnum who was now sniffing her legs.

"Hambre? Let me make you some comida." She said, going into the kitchen.

"We're fine right now, Greta. But thank you. We are going to go for a swim." He said, leading Cat down the hall.

She squeezed his hand tightly, afraid of getting lost in his house.

"Wanna go get changed?" He asked.

She nodded, smiling at him.

He led her up the long curved stair case.

"So there's the bathroom, my room is right down there. Just walk in when you're done." He smiled. He could tell how nervous she was so he gently kissed her cheek before letting go of her hand and going to his room.

She made her way to the very large bathroom, still shocked by how beautiful his house was. The whole bathroom was made out of a beautiful marble, mesmerizing her.

She quickly got into her bathing suit, throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top she brought before exiting and heading to his room.

She opened the door hesitantly, making sure he was decent, only to realize he was in the bathroom in his room. She walked in, closing the door behind her.

His room was a dark blue. It had Galaxy Wars posters all over the walls, a huge TV and collectable from the movies everywhere. The ceiling was black with stickers of the universe on it.

It made Cat smile. It was probably the coolest, most nerdish room she had ever seen.

She sat down on his king sized bed, patiently waiting for him to come out.

When he did, he jumped a little, not expecting to see her sitting there.

"Oh hey." He chuckled. He noticed she was staring at his bare chest, so he self-consciously threw on a t-shirt.

"I like your room. And your house." She laughed.

"Yeah, I know it's a lot to take in." He said, sitting next to her. "My parents own a family business and all that stuff. This…doesn't change anything does it?" He checked.

"What? Absolutely not. I love you for you. Don't ever think differently." She said firmly, leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you too." He smiled, hugging her. "Come on. It's almost 2:30 I have to get my sister off the bus." He said, getting up and holding out his hand.

"You have a sister?" She asked as the made their way down stairs.

"Yeah. She's 9." He smiled.

"Greta we're going to go get Casey!" He shouted, getting a response in Spanish.

"Where's her bus stop?" Cat asked.

"Right here." He smiled, as they stood at the corner.

They were only there for less than five minutes before a big yellow bus pulled up. A small girl with long dark brown hair came running off.

Robbie bent down to hug her as she came running into his arms.

"Hey cutie." He smiled.

"Hey Robbie!" She giggled letting go of him.

"Hi!" She waved at Cat. "I'm Casey who are you?" She asked bluntly.

Cat laughed. "I'm Cat." She waved.

"Like the animal?" She little girl asked innocently.

"Casey." Robbie scolded.

"Yes like the animal." Cat laughed. Casey stood there, studying Cat for a moment before tugging on Robbie's shirt.

Robbie bent down to ear level with his sister.

"She's really pretty." She whispered very loudly. "Like a princess."

"Well, then can she be my princess?" Robbie asked with a smile.

"I thought Princes were supposed to be handsome?" Casey teased.

"Hey!" Robbie laughed as she darted to the house.

He chuckled, lacing his fingers with Cat's as they headed back to the house. But Cat stopped him, tugging him towards her.

She pecked his lips tenderly. "I think you are a very handsome prince."

**A/N: SURPRISE!**

**So I was reading Don't You Forget About Me, and once I finished it, I was like "I really wanna know what happens to Cat and Robbie."**

**So I figured you guys want to know too!**

**This story will probably be from 10-15 chapters long, I'm not sure.**

**I'm still working on Believe, just coming up with new ideas and such.**

**There was more to this chapter but I didn't want it to be too long so expect another update shortly!**

**Review please!**


	2. As Long As We're Together

**A/N: CHAPTER 2!**

**Narrator POV**

"Go start your homework." Robbie laughed as Casey skipped into the house before chasing around magnum.

"Let's get in the pool." Robbie smiled, bringing Cat to the back yard.

And of course, it was just as beautiful as the rest of the house. The pool was huge, with a giant water fall and a diving board.

They made their way down the patio steps and to the pool. Robbie took his shirt off, jumping in immediately.

Cat laughed as he came up, shaking his mop of curls in a messy fashion. She just smirked, slowly stripping from her clothes.

Robbie turned bright red, wanting to, but not being able to look away from her. Her skin was tanned perfectly in her white bikini. Her stomach was flat with a little diamond belly button ring.

She giggled, blushing but trying to stay confident.

"Enjoying the show?" She asked, sitting at the edge of the pool.

He swam over to her, placing his hands on the back of her knees and lifting her into the water as she slid into his arms.

"Can I say something?" He asked, holding her close.

She nodded, their noses brushing together.

"You are gorgeous." He whispered.

She bit her lip, leaning down to kiss him tenderly.

They spent a good half hour swimming around, splashing each other, and just having a good time. They both knew what this day would come to. They would have to talk sooner or later, whether they wanted to or not. It was going to happen.

"Hey…" Robbie breathed, swimming passed her. "Follow me." He smiled, swimming under the water fall.

When he got there, he sat on what seemed to be a five foot wide, six foot long ledge that was three feet underneath the water.

Cat could no longer see his face because he was behind the water fall, but she saw the shape of his face the closer and closer she got.

She shut her eyes as she went through the water fall, the water dripping down her face. She let her eyes flutter open as the water went to the back of her hair. Water dripped off her eye lashes as she placed herself in his lap, her knees on either side of his legs.

It caught him by surprise when she pressed her body against his, her hands going up to play with his wet curls.

He smiled, placing his hands on her hips. He didn't exactly bring her under there for this, but he would take it anyway.

She brought her face closer to his, so close that he could taste her bubble gum breath. It gave him shivers down his spine.

She looked him deep in the eyes, trying to find something, anything that would change her mind. Just one doubt that all of this was wrong, that they weren't supposed to be together. That it wasn't going to work out.

That Robbie was like every other guy. That he didn't love her like he said he did.

But she couldn't find anything.

Instead she stared at her curly haired lover boy as he smiled that goofy grin at her. He looked like a love sick puppy.

She loved the feeling she got when his eyes were on hers. It was like she could stare at them for eternity.

Too bad that's not what she had in mind.

She leant closer, gently nibbling on his upper lip. He nibbled back on her lower lip, turning it into a sweet kiss.

Though it didn't stay sweet for long. She linked her fingers behind his neck, sighing against his mouth as she flicked her tongue over his bottom lip. He tensed up, reluctant to open his mouth.

She pressed herself against him more, letting out a groan in annoyance as she bit his lip this time.

"Pushy…" He mumbled against her lips, continuing to kiss her.

"Tease…" She fired back, smiling as he slid his tongue in with hers.

This was probably the first time Cat smiled while making out with a boy. The feeling Robbie gave her was unbelievable. She never knew someone could make her feel this way. She never knew she would find her prince charming.

That's when she made her decision. The decision she had been debating with herself all day.

She wanted to be with him.

Their now hot make out session continued for another five minutes before the water fall shut off and they were no longer barricaded from on lookers.

"Why did it stop?" Cat asked, pulling away from him while wiping her mouth.

"It has a timer set. Which means it's probably 3:30." He said, pecking her lips. "Wanna meet my parents?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She smiled widely. "But can I shower first? I don't wanna be a mess." She said, pulling at a piece of her now dark red wet hair.

"Sure." He smiled. "You're beautiful either way but…" He trailed off, smiling at her.

She giggled, kissing him one last time before they got out of the pool.

…

Cat had just finished blow drying her hair and putting it up in a ponytail, after showering. She was back in her pink dress, sitting on Robbie's bed, waiting for him to finish up.

"Hurry up Robbie! I wanna meet your parents!" She laughed, playing with his space sheets.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" He laughed, finally exiting the bathroom.

He was wearing a fitted black V-neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans. And at the moment, he looked so attractive Cat actually blushed.

"Ready to head downstairs?" He asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the bed.

"Yup!" She smiled, but then caught a glance at herself in the mirror. "Forgot makeup!" She squeaked, grabbing her bag and darting into his bathroom.

"Make up?" He asked, following her. "Why the hell would _you_ need makeup?"

"Because I need makeup…" She mumbled looking through her bag.

"Cat you don't need makeup." He protested from behind her where she was looking in his bathroom mirror.

She ignored him, taking out the makeup she needed.

"Cat." He said again, only to be ignored.

He sighed, grabbing both her hands from where he was standing behind her.

"Robbie!" She whined, looking at his reflection.

He looked her in the eyes. "You do not need makeup." He said slowly, intertwining their fingers and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Just a little bit?" She asked, not giving up.

He sighed. "Cat you are so beautiful. Why would want to cover up anything?" He asked.

She turned around so that she was facing him, hoping this would be more convincing.

"Just a little cover up and mascara?" She pleaded; her hands on his chest.

"What do you need cover up for?" He asked.

"These bags!" She laughed, pointing to her eyes.

"What bags?" He smiled, placing gentle kisses on her eye lids.

She sighed, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"It's not gonna work." He smiled.

She pouted her lip, somehow making her eyes grow bigger.

"Nope." He shook his head.

This time she grabbed his shirt, pulling him so that he was fully pressed against her. She leant up, kissing his chin and all the way across his jaw line to his ear.

"Pleasey…?" She whispered, before nibbling on his ear lobe gently.

"F-Fine…" He gave in, much to her pleasure.

She pecked his lips quickly before turning back around to do her makeup.

Robbie wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin back on her shoulder as he watched her put make up on.

"Not a lot." He chimed, watching as put cover up on.

She smiled at him, listening to his instructions.

Robbie watched on, curious to why someone so beautiful would want to make herself look different. He turned his head towards hers as she put mascara on. He smiled, kissing underneath her ear and neck, making her giggle.

When she finished, she turned her head to look at him.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Perfect." He smiled, kissing her lips tenderly.

"Come on." He said, taking her hand as they headed down stairs.

Cat could hear them talking to Casey, helping her with her homework. She heard Casey laugh a high pitched at something his dad said, making Cat smile.

Robbie felt Cat's hand tighten around his as they got closer.

"Don't be nervous." He whispered. "They'll love you. I do, so they will too." He said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled, knowing she only said that to him a few hours ago when he was nervous about meeting her Dad.

"Hey mom." Robbie smiled, going over to hug her as they entered the kitchen.

"Hello honey. How was your day?" She asked.

"Good." Robbie smiled, grabbing Cat's hand and bringing her over to them.

"Well who is this?" The women asked with a smile. "Now I know what Casey meant when she told me you brought Ariel to the house." She said, making Cat blush. "What's your name sweet heart?" She smiled warmly.

"Caterina. But everyone calls me Cat." She said shyly.

"Cat. A pretty name for a pretty girl." She shook her hand.

"Thank you Mrs. Shapiro." Cat smiled.

"Sweetie, call me Annabelle." She said, going over to the fridge.

"I'm Mark." His dad said, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Cat smiled.

"The pleasure is ours." He smiled, before going back to helping Casey.

"Robbie, dear, did you invite Cat to stay for dinner? I'm making a chicken." Annabelle said from where she was at the stove.

"I was going to but you beat me to it." He said.

"Sorry honey." His mom laughed.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Robbie asked, turning to Cat.

"I would love to." She smiled.

…

"Dinner was delicious, Annabelle." Cat complemented, finishing her plate.

"Thank you darling. I love to cook." She smiled, swallowing her last bite. "Cat, dear, tell me about yourself. Do you have any siblings?" She asked.

"Yeah I have an older brother, Frankie. He's in college so it's just me and my dad." She explained. "My mom passed away when I was six."

"I'm sorry to hear that honey." Annabelle said sadly.

"You never told me that…" Robbie trailed off, looking at her.

She shrugged. "I didn't think it was 'need to know'…" she said softly.

"So um, what do you go to Hollywood Arts for?" Mark asked, changing the subject.

"I sing and design clothes. I like to act a little too." She said, smiling as she felt Robbie's fingers link with hers underneath the table.

"Robbie plays the guitar and sings!" Casey chimed.

"Cool. Maybe we could sing a song together some time." Cat smiled, turning to Robbie.

"Yeah."

Annabelle smiled at the way the two looked at each other. She had never seen her son with a bigger smile on his face then she did he talked to Cat or how down cast he got when she told them about her mom.

The women just couldn't hold in her curiosity any longer.

"So Cat…" She said, sipping her tea casually. "Are you Robbie's girlfriend?" She asked.

Robbie went bright red with embarrassment and Cat blushed.

"Mom please…" Robbie groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry baby, I needed to know!" Annabelle apologized.

Cat laughed. "Yeah, I am."

Robbie's head shot up in shock.

She was his girlfriend? They were dating?

The one thing he was dying to figure out all day, which was supposed to be a messy, complicated conversation.

She just says it like that.

It was that easy.

Cat was a little surprised at herself. She knew she just made things more complicated than they were already going to be. But she was head over heels for him. There was no way she was going to be able to not be with him.

They were going to have to talk after dinner that was for sure.

"Awe isn't that sweet! Robbie has his first girlfriend." His mom gushed.

"Mom!" Robbie blushed.

"What?" His mom asked, oblivious to his embarrassment.

"Honey, your embarrassing him." Mark pointed out.

"Yes." Robbie groaned.

"Don't be embarrassed." Cat smiled lovingly at him. "I think it's cute that I'm your first girlfriend." She said, squeezing his hand.

Annabelle smiled. "How did you guys meet?" She asked.

"At Saturday detention." Robbie said.

"Oh so you were that girl that was lovin' all up on my Robbie when I came to pick him up." Annabelle teased.

"Yeah…" Cat trailed off, leaning into Robbie's side. "Never thought that I could fall in love at a Saturday detention." She said.

"Awe you love my baby?" Annabelle cooed.

Cat blushed, nodding her head as she looked at Robbie. She giggled at how red he was before kissing his cheek, giving Annabelle something else to gush about.

…

"That was fun." Cat laughed as they entered Robbie's bedroom.

"No it wasn't. That was like a 'let's embarrass Robbie night'." He said, closing his door.

Cat giggled, wrapping her arms around him as her turned around before kissing him deeply. She squeezed her waist, kissing back.

"Although I didn't think I'd have a girlfriend by the end of the night either…" He said as they separated.

"Well what did you think was going to happen after today?" Cat asked softly, avoiding his eyes.

"Well I don't know…" He trailed off. "What changed between Saturday and today?" He asked. "I thought you didn't want to be with me?"

"That's not true Robbie." She said, looking at him. "I wanted to be with you. I _want_ to be with you."

"But I thought-"

"I know what was said Robbie but…" She took a deep breath. "When I saw you this morning…my heart started to race and I got all these butterflies and…" She looked at him. "No one has ever made me feel like that before Robbie. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too Cat, more than anything. You know that." He smiled. "But…how are we going to do this? I mean…we both know what's going to happen if we walk into school tomorrow with my arm around you."

"Well…" She trailed off. "I was thinking…we could keep it…a secret?" She said hesitantly, avoiding his eyes again.

Robbie's heart sank.

"A secret?" He asked, letting go of her.

"Robbie…no no no no no." She said worriedly, grabbing his arms and pulling him to her. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Cat." He said, pulling his arms away. "I just…" He stopped. "You're my first girlfriend and…I can't even tell people?" He asked sadly.

"Robbie…"

"Why wouldn't you want people to know we love each other?" He asked.

"Robbie I want the world to know we love each other." She said, grabbing his hands and holding them tight. "I would write our names in the sky if I could Robbie. But you know how hard it's going to be."

"It's going to be hard either way Cat." He sighed. "We can't talk to each other, hug and kiss each other. We can't go to homecoming or prom…" He said softly. "How is this going to be any easier?"

"Because we can do this…" She said softly, hugging him close to her. "And this…" She added, kissing him softly. "It's better than not having each other at all Robbie…" She whispered, a small tear escaping down her cheek.

"Hey…" He whispered, wiping the tear away. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I cry when I'm s-scared…" She hiccupped.

"What are you scared of?" He asked, hugging her tightly.

"Not being with you R-Robbie…"She admitted shyly. "My heart hurts at the thought of not being able to be y-yours."

"Well you don't need to think about it…" He told her. "Because you're always going to be mine, okay? We can do this. We can make it work." He said, kissing her gently.

"You're okay with keeping it a secret?" She asked.

"As long as we're together…" H trailed off. "Then I couldn't be happier."

**A/N: Will they fly or will they fall?**

**Okay so I feel like everyone on here died.**

**Like where is everyone?**

**Barely got reviews on the first chapter and on my new version of Kiss The Girl I had posted not too long ago.**

**Not that I care much about the reviews I just want to make sure everyone didn't die on me haha**

**And does anyone know where Sofia13 is? Haven't talked to her in a while! **

**Girl where r u?**

**Haha**

**Well review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Happy Birthday

**Narrator POV**

Cat and Robbie had lasted a good week and a half keeping their love a secret from their peers. It was hard at first, sometimes forgetting where they were. But towards the end of the week it got easier.

They hung out almost every day after school. Cat would change her original plans with her friends and tell them she was busy, and instead, go over Robbie's house.

All his friends know Robbie has had a crush on Cat Valentine since freshman year. But now it was different. He was actually able to smile and laugh along at their jokes about his love for the beautiful red head.

If only they knew, he thought.

It was just a normal Thursday afternoon when Robbie was putting his things away before heading off to lunch.

It was his favorite part of the day because after he ate, the halls were usually empty and he and Cat would meet in the janitor's closet for the rest of lunch.

Her friends thought she was being tutored and Robbie's thought he was studying.

"Happy Birthday Cat!" He heard someone say. He immediately turned his head in that direction to see his girlfriend hugging someone and thanking them before walking to her locker.

She didn't mention it was her birthday.

He frowned, upset that she didn't tell him and that he now didn't have enough time to get her anything either.

He looked over her way, pleasantly surprised to see her looking at him as well. She blushed at the fact she was caught staring, before checking if the coast was clear before blowing him a kiss.

She giggled as he pretended to catch it in his hand and put it in his pocket. He laughed as she giggled before mouthing the words 'love you.'

She bit her lip, looking around, smiling at the emptiness. She giggled before she rushed to him, kissing him deeply. She pecked his lips a few times as she pulled away.

"I love you see you in little bit." She smiled, pecking him one more time before making her way to the cafeteria.

He laughed at her loving and innocent nature before an idea popped into his head.

He smiled before also heading to lunch.

…

"Of course! He's so hot!" Britney laughed. Cat laughed along, acting as if she had any interest in the new foreign exchange student, when all she could really think of was her curly haired prince with the glasses.

She smiled as she felt her phone buzz in her hand bag.

**Come to the closet :* - Robbie:***

She had to bite her lip to keep her from smiling.

**Coming love **

"I gotta go." She said, grabbing her garbage.

"Tutoring?" Britney guessed.

"Yeah I have a big exam coming up." Cat lied.

"What subject?" Another girl asked.

"Uh…" She hesitated. "Chemistry."

"Oh well have fun." One of them teased.

Cat laughed. _Oh I will._

She threw her stuff away before casually walking into the school. Happy to see no one around she ran to the closet.

"Hi…" She smiled at Robbie, closing the door behind her.

"New outfit?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She was wearing a black high wasted skirt with a teal crop top. Her hair was half up half down and ever since her first time at Robbie's house, she never wore too much make up.

She nodded. "You like it?" She giggled, rubbing noses with him.

"You're so beautiful." He smiled, finally connecting their lips in a kiss. She giggled, tangling her fingers in his hair as she leant back against the door, bringing him with her.

Their once feverish kisses slowed and became soft and gentle before they pulled away, Robbie resting his forehead against hers.

Cat's eyes were blissfully shut as she let herself fall into his frame, loving the way it felt to be held so protectively in his arms.

"Hey Cat?" He asked softly, pecking her lips to get her attention.

"What's up baby…?" She smiled, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" He asked, a little crest fallen.

"I didn't?" She asked, scrunching her face up in a cute fashion.

"Nope." He chuckled.

"Oh…" She trailed off before looking back up at him. "Well todays my birthday!" She laughed.

"I know that now." He chuckled. "I heard someone wish you a happy birthday." He told her, hugging her close to him.

"Sorry I didn't tell you…" She frowned. "It must have slipped my mind."

"It's alright." He smiled, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Happy birthday princess…" He whispered, pecking her neck softly, making her gasp in surprise.

She brought his face back up to hers to kiss his lips tenderly.

"Thank you…" She smiled, hugging him tightly. "Awe, the bells going to ring soon." She pouted, realizing the time.

"Too bad we aren't going to class." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I have a birthday surprise for you." He smiled lovingly at her.

"I thought you didn't know it was my birthday until-"

"I was able to arrange something." He winked, making her giggle.

"What is it?!" She asked excitedly, jumping up and down in his arms.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you!" He laughed, kissing her nose.

"Pleaseeyyyy?" She begged, trying to persuade him.

"Nope. That's not going to work this time." He laughed.

"Fine…" She pouted, letting go of him. He smiled, keeping his arms firmly around her.

"I know you aren't really mad at me." He laughed.

"Yes I am." She said, turning her head away from him.

He smiled as she reluctantly looked away from him. He stared at her for a moment, before leaning in a gently kissing her cheek. He pulled away, waiting for her to do something. He kissed it again, happy to see her little dimple showing.

"I can see your dimple." He laughed, kissing it again.

"Why you gotta be so cute?" She asked, turning to head to face his again.

"Why you gotta be so perfect?" He retorted, getting a smile out of her.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"That's the bell." Cat said, going for the door.

"Nope." He said grabbing her hand. "We have places to be." He smiled.

"So what, are we just going to miss class?" She asked.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "You only have two classes left anyways. And it's your birthday." He smiled.

"Kk…" She smiled, resting her head on his chest with a contented sigh. "I love you…" She mumbled.

"I love you more." He teased. She laughed, hugging him close to her.

They stayed there for a moment, holding each other close as they listened to see when the halls would be empty. When nothing was to be heard, Robbie kissed her lovingly before going to the door.

He creaked the door open slightly, happy to see the empty halls.

"Come on." He smiled, taking her hand in his as they walked out of the school, after stopping at their lockers to get their things.

"So where to?" Cat asked as she swung their intertwined fingers back and forth.

"Not telling." He replied, opening the passenger side door for her.

"Phooey…" She pouted as he got in next to her.

"Don't be sad. This is going to be fun." He smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot.

…

"Disney?! Robbie your taking me to Disney?!" Cat asked excitedly, bouncing in her seat lightly.

"Yup." He smiled as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Robbie thank you thank you thank you!" She cheered, climbing into his lap before leaving tiny kisses all over his face.

"You're welcome…" He managed to get out, blushing like crazy as her tiny hands grabbed his face, kissing him deeply. She pulled away, smiling at him adoringly before hugging him.

He chuckled, hugging her close to him. "Happy birthday gorgeous." He smiled.

"Thank you Robbie." She gushed, hugging him again.

He hugged her back for a moment before speaking up.

"I'd love to sit like this all day but wouldn't you like to go into the park?" He joked.

"Oh yeah…" she blushed. "Sorry…" she mumbled, opening the door and getting out, followed by Robbie.

…

After getting their tickets along with getting Cat a 'It's my Birthday' and a 'First Time' button, they made their way into the park.

"I can't believe you've never been to Disney before." Robbie said, looping is hand with hers.

"Daddy could never afford to take me and my brother, especially after mom died." She explained.

Robbie nodded in understanding, not wanting to have to further the topic.

"So what do you want to go on first?" He asked.

"Can we go on the Ariel ride?" She asked innocently, eyes shining.

"Of course." He smiled.

It took them at least 10 minutes to get to the ride and once they got there, the line wasn't too long either.

Cat leant against the railing, grabbing both his hands and intertwining their fingers. He smiled as she pulled him towards her, their bodies pressed against each other as she rested her head on his chest. He kissed her hair lovingly as they stood in the crowed line.

Robbie couldn't help but smile as she cuddled into his chest. He doesn't remember being as happy as he is now. He remembered the first day he saw Cat, at freshman orientation. He remembered falling in love with her eyes right there. He couldn't believe someone could be so beautiful.

Never in a million years did he think he would be standing there with her in his arms. Before that Saturday detention the chances of them being together was impossible.

Cat lifted her head to look at him; her lips brushing passed his in the process. He smiled, unlocking one of his hands from hers to a tuck a loose curl behind her ear. She blushed, smiling at him.

"Robbie?" She spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded, smiling at her innocence.

"I've never been happier then when I'm with you." She said sincerely, bringing herself closer to him.

A woman behind them awed at Cat's statement, along with two young girls around the age of thirteen in front of them.

Cat blushed, not realizing how loud she actually said that, looking down at his chest.

Robbie gently brought a finger to her chin, lifting her face to look at him again.

"I was thinking the same thing." He smiled, before bring his lips to hers in a soft, short kiss.

She smiled, tugging on his hands and pulling him forward in the line before going back to cuddling with him.

It didn't take long before they were in the front, getting into the pink sea shell cart. Cat squealed with excitement as the bar came down on them, buckling them into their seat. He smiled, hesitantly wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Cat laughed at his nervousness, grabbing his hand and pulling his arm more around her as the cart began to move.

It took them scene by scene of the Little Mermaid, from start to finish. Cat smiled and giggled throughout the whole thing, gasping at the amazing graphics and how real everything looked. It was like you were in the movie.

Robbie on the other hand had been on this ride a million times. He wouldn't tell a soul, but this was his favorite Disney movie.

When they got to the end scene when Prince Eric and Ariel were getting married, Cat turned to Robbie, that adorable grin plastered on her face.

"Will you be my Eric, Robbie?" She asked sweetly.

He smiled. "Only if you be my Ariel." He retorted, pecking her lips and making her giggle.

Yeah it was cliché, but the smiles on their faces were priceless as she rested her head on his shoulder and the ride ended.

…

The day was long but the two of them had an amazing time together. It was nice to have fun without having to keep it a secret. Though they both knew they couldn't skip school all the time to just hang out in public.

They went on all the rides, including Space Mountain and tower of terror. Cat was a little afraid at first, but then begged to go on again. They both got Minnie and Mickey Mouse ears to wear throughout the park. They took pictures with the characters, ate food, and had a great time.

They were no exiting the park when Cat stopped Robbie right outside the castle.

"Excuse me miss?" Cat asked, poking a women on her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind taking a picture of me and my boyfriend outside of the castle for us?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course sweet heart." The nice women smiled, taking her phone.

Cat went back to Robbie, grabbing his hands and placing them around her waist. She giggled at his baffled expression before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Say cheese…" She whispered, before placing her lips over his in a sensual kiss.

Everything was perfect in that moment. The mouse years, the castle…the obvious love shared between the two teens. Neither one of them wanted to be anywhere else other than in each other's arms.

The kissed progressed, slow and gentle, neither of them realizing that the picture had already take and that a crowd was surrounding them, awing and taking pictures of the perfect couple.

Cat giggled when she heard someone wolf whistle. She pulled away, pecking his lips softly.

"I love you…" She breathed, brushing her lips over his. "So much…"

"I love you too…" He smiled, hugging her as close as possible.

…

"Today was so much fun. Thank you so much Robbie." Cat said for the millionth time as they pulled into her drive way.

"Anything for my birthday girl." He said cutely, making her blush.

"You're adorable." She laughed, leaning over and kissing his cheek before getting out of the car.

"Where's your dad?" He asked as he followed her to the door.

"Work." She said simply, swinging the door open and walking in.

"Um…are we, you know allowed to be home alone…together?" He asked.

She laughed at his awkwardness. "Not for a while. He should be home soon. I just have to call him and let him know we are here." She said, grabbing her phone.

While she made the phone call, Robbie walked around the living room, looking at the photos on the walls. There were many ones of Cat when she was younger and of ones with her, her dad, and her brother.

There was a few with her and a women, which he assumed was her mother. She was short, like Cat. She had dark brown hair and big brown eyes and…

She looked exactly like Cat.

Robbie smiled as he looked at more pictures. There was one of Cat on her back, in what looked like a park.

There was one at Cat's first Birthday, and her and her mom at the bus stop when what looked like the first day of school.

Then one that really stung his heart was one Cat standing at her grave, about six years old, a bouquet of roses in her hands.

"I miss her." Cat said from behind him, making him jump and turn around. She kept her eyes on the pictures as she walked forward.

She smiled, looking at the one of her and her mom.

"We look alike don't we?" She chuckled softly.

He nodded, a knot suddenly forming in his throat.

"She was my hero. She is my hero." She said. "She was one of those moms…that did everything for her kids, no matter what sacrifice she had to make, you know? Always driving us everywhere and spending money on us that she really couldn't afford to spend..." She trailed off. "If we were happy, she was happy."

"Cat…" He said softly, placing a hand in the small of her back. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault…" She said, looking at him with sad eyes, before turning back to the pictures. "She was hit by a drunk driver one night, walking h-home from work…" She explained. "She never liked to drive. Always saying that it killed the environment and that walking w-was healthier…" She sniffled, holding back her tears.

"Cat…" Robbie said in a soft voice, gently wrapping her in his arms.

She stayed there rigidly for a moment. "I'll be right back…" She muttered, darting into her room.

Robbie sighed, not liking the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach from know she was upset.

He walked to her door, only to have his heart break at the sound of her soft sobs. He wanted to knock and go in there and hold her tight but if she wanted that she would have let him…right?

After a few moments her door opened. She was now wearing a pair of legging and a fitted light pink, v neck t-shirt.

She looked up at him, her make up off and her cheeks a rosy red.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close to him.

She nodded. "Thank you…" She whispered, kissing him softly. "Cuddle with me?" She asked with a small smile.

"Um…uh…I mean, sure…" He stuttered nervously. He had never cuddled with a girl before.

She smiled, taking his hand and pulling him into her room.

The walls were a light pink, not his surprise. She had white dressers and white bed set. Her bed was right up against the window, letting the light shine against her white curtains. He smiled at how fitting and perfect the room was for her.

She led him to the bed, pushing him on top of it before lying down next to him. He laid there rigid, not know what to do as he pulled her towards her.

"Don't be so nervous…" She breathily giggled in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"I've never…cuddled with a girl before…" He admitted shyly as she pulled his arms around her.

"What about last Saturday when we were…you know…" She trailed off. "High."

"That was different. My mind wasn't exactly intact." He joked, making her giggle.

He smiled, happy she was feeling better.

"All you have to do is love me." She said simply.

"It's not that easy." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked frightened.

"No no no…" He stopped her. "Not emotionally. Physically." He corrected himself.

She giggled. "Just do whatever feels natural…" She smiled, cuddling close to him.

"Cat nothing feels natural. This is the farthest I've ever gone with a girl." He joked, making her laugh again.

"Robbie just do, don't think." She said, hooking her leg up around his waist as she pulled his shirt, bringing him closer to her.

He lay there, frozen for a moment as she nuzzled the crook of his neck. Once comfortable, he placed his hands on her back, bringing her closer to him.

He felt her smile against his neck, hands gripping him tighter. He slipped his hands up the back of her shirt slightly, rubbing little circles in the small of her back. She let out a breathy giggle, hands sliding up his shirt. She kept her hands on his rib cage, before moving her finger tips in little circular motions.

She smiled, leaving soft kisses on his neck, leading up to his jaw then back down to his throat.

"See…this isn't so hard is it?" She whispered, lifting her head to look at him. She started laughing when she saw how red his face was.

She brought her hands out from under his shirt, placing them on his cheeks before bring her face to his. She pecked his lips softly a few times before resting her forehead against his.

"Cat." He spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Um…" He trailed off. "I just want to let you know that I'll always be here for you. If you ever need anything or…you know what to talk. You can talk to me about anything." He said sincerely, avoiding her captivating brown eyes.

She smiled, know he was talking about her mom.

"I know Robbie. Thank you." She smiled at him.

He nodded. "Oh and Cat?"

"Hhmm?"

"Happy Birthday."

**A/N: Sorry I kind of died on you guys. Got really busy and I was writing this chapter for weeks and just couldn't finish.**

**I feel like I'm the only one on here because no one has updated. And you know what I realized?**

**I'm going to be the only one writing about this fandom at one point, besides DaydreaminAri.**

**Me and her are the youngest on here. Which means when everyone else gives up on this, we will b the only ones left. Because no one new will come, the show is over. Cabbie no longer exists in real life…**

**This is depressing.**

**Well if one day, me and her are the only ones left and everyone else has retired, can you all just promise to pop in a read on your free time? You don't have to write just read some of my new stuff and such…**

**I mean unless you don't care for Cabbie anymore what so ever…**

**SO yeah.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review and let me know what you think:) **

**Love you all to pieces.**


End file.
